1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming system, a computer readable medium, and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
There are cases of structures that are capable of two-sided printing for cases of cut sheet as well as of continuous paper, in which printing devices are adjacently directly connected and the paper is conveyable between the plural machines.